


When The Past Catches Up

by freddiepreston



Category: In The Flesh
Genre: Jealous Simon, M/M, idk ive never used this site before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiepreston/pseuds/freddiepreston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick comes back again. Drama with Simon/Kieren/Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Past Catches Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just like to point out that I've never written ITF before and haven't written at all in six months. Also my characterization is probably off sorry.

When Rick woke up, all he saw was black. Everything was dark and stuffy and just pitch black. His first thought would be that it felt like being buried alive. He tries to remember what happened; how he got where he was but he just had to get out of wherever he is. He thrashed and fought whatever was containing him until he physically couldn’t anymore – but at that point it had come loose. He reached out of the lid of whatever this was and all he could feel was an abundance of dirt, and holy shit, he had been buried. But he probably wasn’t alive when they did it. 

It took him ages but he finally managed to haul himself on solid ground, he was struck with the overwhelming sense of how hungry he was and suddenly Rick didn`t seem to have a conscious thought anymore. He feet dragged him around what he assumed was Roarton and did what he had too.

That`s when Rick saw her. Just a regular middle aged woman who most likely has a family to care for and a job to get to, but all Rick was concerned about was how hungry he was and how much he wanted to eat her flesh. It was almost as if someone put a steak in front of a dog, because right after that Rick ran down the street and attempted to lunge at the women, but she screamed. The sound startled Rick for a moment – it was the first sound he`d heard since he woke up – and when he regained composure the women was nowhere in sight.

He heard someone run down the street calling his name, but in the state he was in it hardly registered. He tried to move to go find the woman again but he felt a pressure at his chest pulling him back. He turned to see the source of the pressure and the face seemed familiar to Rick. He couldn`t seem pin point where he knew it from.   
“How is he back it doesn’t make sense, Kier,”

“Who cares, Simon, we have to help him! If we don’t they’ll take him to the treatment centre,”

“What happened to thinking that’s the best place for them?”

“I won’t let them take him again, okay? Can we help him, please.”

“Fine. Let’s get him to the bungalow.”  
-  
The next time Rick woke up it was from a nap on some strange couch. As he looked around he realized he had absolutely no idea where he was, what the date was, or what was even happening.

He wondered around until he found a bathroom, and when he looked at himself in the mirror, he was completely repulsed. Is that really what I look like? He thought. He shook his head and began splashing water on his face, as if it was Halloween makeup that would come off in a few minutes. Of course, it didn’t wash off, and Rick was stuck wondering how the fuck he managed to rise from the dead twice.

Through that, he managed to almost block out the sound of two people arguing. Almost.

They were probably in the room next to the bathroom, and they were loud. Well, one was loud; the other one seemed pretty calmed.  
“It doesn’t matter who he is, we should help him either way!” the loud one yelled.

“I know, and we would’ve helped him either way. But this is the Rick from your past that we’re not allowed to talk about, and I just want to know who he is. But if you don’t want to talk about it that fine, Kieren.”

Kieren.

Kieren Walker?

His Kieren Walker.

Rick blocked everything else out as he found his way back to the couch. Kieren was okay and well it seems, and it’s not like the last time, which is great news. Kieren was well, and he just hoped his Mum was well. And as far away from his father as she could possibly be. 

Rick’s thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the room. “Oh, you’re awake.” 

Rick’s head snapped up, expecting to see Kieren, but instead was met with someone – a PDS sufferer, judging by his eyes. He was tall and mysterious, but less intimidating than he imagined. He was a sight, but he was nothing next to Kieren.

Rick nodded. “Have been for a while.” 

The stranger awkwardly nodded before extending his hand out to Rick. “I’m Simon, by the way.”

Rick shook Simon’s hand. “Rick. But I think you already knew that,” he replied, gesturing to the room they were just arguing in. 

Simon made an uncomfortable face and sat down on the sofa opposite of Rick. “Yeah, sorry about that. We’re both a bit freaked out about all of… this.” He gestured towards Rick. “I mean, not you, specifically, but that you’re back. How are you back if there wasn’t a second rising – it was just you alone. It’s weird.”

“No, I’m freaked out too. I mean, coming back from the dead once was crazy, and now I’m back again. My dad’s going to kill me, I’m a bloody rotter-“

“Don’t use that word.” Simon glared. Rick glared back until there was a shuffling noise coming from the hallway. Both boys looked up knowing exactly who it was – Kieren.   
Kieren and Simon shared a knowing glance with each other – a silent apology – but Rick didn’t notice. All he noticed is that Kieren was standing no more than five feet in front of him. 

“Hi, Ren,” he whispered while nearly running into Kieren’s arms. Kieren wasn’t wearing his mousse or contacts but Rick still thought he was beautiful. Rick would never think Kieren wasn’t. It was a strange sight but god, he was still the most beautiful thing in the room. Rick didn’t ever want to let him go.

“Good to see ya, Rick.” Kieren said into Rick’s shoulder. Nothing else mattered anymore. Kieren’s best friend was back and he was actually hugging them, unlike the last time, when all he got was a pat on the back. 

A few minutes had passed and Simon was a little more than slightly overprotective. That’s just how he was with Kieren, especially after hearing the Rick story. But Kieren looked so happy; he couldn’t even bring himself to interrupting it. 

They naturally let go but were no further than an arm’s length apart since then. 

Simon sat really quietly on the other end of the sofa while Rick and Kieren reminisced and caught up with happened since Rick died (again). Simon still couldn’t help but notice that Kieren’s smile hadn’t faltered since they sat down nearly an hour ago, and that thought boiled his blood. Why does Rick make him so happy; why can’t Simon make him that happy?

Simon almost tried to excuse himself to get drinks before remember none of them could drink. 

He was desperately wanted Kieren’s attention, but he couldn’t bring himself to knowing the smile he loved to see would disappear in seconds.  
And that’s when it happened. 

“So what else happened when I was gone, Ren? How’s my Mum doing?” Rick asked. Kieren bit his lip, noticing that his face actually hurt from smiling too much. He really didn’t want to bring this up.

“She uh, she left town, right after you passed. Because after Bill killed you, someone shot him. Your dad is dead, Rick.” Kieren said. Honestly, Kieren was overjoyed that Bill was dead – all he’s done is be the biggest prick in the world – but he had no idea how Rick would react.

Rick’s smile faded, too, and Kieren took it as a bad sign. “My dad is…dead?” Kieren nodded.

Rick laughed, shouting a “good riddance,” out to the sky before grabbing Kieren’s face and planting a kiss on his lips.  
Simon really didn’t know what to do. He was extremely pissed off and felt betrayed and of course this would fucking happen to him. He stood abruptly and stormed out of the room and went to his own bedroom. 

Kieren pulled away from the kiss completely shocked. How is he supposed to react to that?  
“We can be together now, yeah? Without my dad getting in the way.” Rick smiled, grabbing Kieren’s hands. Kieren pulled his hands away and looked down. “Rick,” He started.

“We can’t be together. Not anymore.”

Rick’s smile faded again, asking why not.

Kieren didn’t say anything, but looked in the direction of Simon’s room, hoping Rick understood.  
He did. 

“You’re with that guy?” Kieren nodded.

“What about us, Ren? What about everything we’ve been through for this?”

“What like joining the army and not telling me? And then going on to say that it was for my sake?”

“It was for your sake! Things with my dad around were never going to work and I needed to get away from him. I figured you`d meet new people and move on and-“  
“Well we all saw how that turned out didn’t we,” Kieren argued, tugging down his sleeves out of habit. 

“I love you, Ren. I know you love me too.” 

And Kieren did. Kieren will always love Rick and it’s so hard to turn him down right now, but his relationship with Simon was amazing and special – he wasn’t going to throw it away. 

But Kieren couldn’t lie to Rick. So he just said, “I’m sorry.”

And if this conversation didn’t break Kieren’s heart, Rick’s face did. And the sound of him slamming the bathroom door shut felt like tiny daggers going through each individual piece of his heart.

And he still had to talk to Simon.

He knocked on Simon’s door twice before just walking in, because he really wasn’t in the mood for Simon’s shit right now.   
Simon was laying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling as if it were the stars, yet having a completely blank expression on his face. Kieren wordlessly sat down next to him. 

“Hey,” he said. 

“Don’t.” was Simon’s reply. 

“I didn’t kiss him,”

“I know,”

“So why are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you,”

“Well you’re mad at somebody.” Kieren said poking his stomach, as if testing the waters to see how mad Simon actually was. (His expression didn’t change).  
“I’m not mad.” He repeated.

“Then what are you?”

“Jealous.”

“Jealous?”  
“Wouldn’t you be jealous if your boyfriend’s ex rose from the dead again and then kissed him right in from of you?”

“I think I’d be sadder than anything, really.” Kieren admits.

“Then maybe I’m sad,”

“Don’t be sad, Si, you’re amazing.” Kieren said, lying down with Simon.

“He makes you happy.”

“So do you,”

“Not that happy. You should be with someone who makes you that happy.” Simon says, looking down at Kieren.

“Our relationship was never that great. Always problems with Rick’s dad and such. Even outside of that, there were problems, and I was never really that happy with him.”  
Simon wrapped his arm around Kieren, whispering a “you love him, though,”

Kieren nodded. “I do, but I want you.”

Simon kissed Kieren’s forehead and said that he loved him, like he had many times before. And even though Kieren doesn’t say it back, the smile on Kieren’s face after is enough for him. Because if he can make Kieren Walker happy, that’s all he can ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS BAD OMG


End file.
